Next episode, Folken's solo
by Target Zero
Summary: Folken trys to correct Geae's fate by himself. He brings Donkirk to his knees by..................Please Reveiw


Escaflowne  
  
Van and Allan just left to fight against Zaibarchs attack. Merle awaited Van's return, like always. Dillandau had dissapear for some time now. Donkirk, head of the Zibarch empire, was trying to find away to alternate Geae's fate. Folken was leaving out the door just as Hitomi came in the room.  
" Folken, were are you going? Van wanted to talk to you as soon as he comes back form that fight."  
" I'm going to see Donkirk. Someone needs to stop him. Besides, Van hates me. *I'm a tradder* so he says. I wish him luck, tell him that for me." Folken stomped out the door. He got on the roof and took out his wings. He took one last glanced at the derection of the batle field and flew off.  
  
Hitomi ran throught the halls, trying to find Merle. Finaly, she found Merle playing solitair with her tarot cards.   
" What kind of stupid cards are these? You can't even tell the difference between the Jaks and the Queens. Geez, she really is weird! I don't know why...."  
" MERLE!!! What are you doing with my cards. You can change the fate of this world or something" Hitomi ran up to Merle and took the cards from the table.  
" These are very importante. I've told you not to touch them, catching her breath, Folken left to go fight Donkirk."  
" So. What do I care, and you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Its not polite!!! Especialy taking stuff away from them like that." Merle eyed Hitomi, she looked around the room and then turned back to face her once more.  
" Why did you come tell me Folken left? I mean Van hates him. What gives?"  
" WELL Merle, he's gone to kill Donkirk, and I'm afraid that he will die too. Van doesn't hate him, he's just upseat because Folken didn't come back."  
" Ya sure, that's it Hitomi. Anyway, how does this consern me?" Merle pranced to the window. The sun was setting and it showed it's last rays of light to the glass of the window. " I borrowed that litle thing that you stick in your ears and the top comes up and turns."  
" My disqueman?" Hitomi sat down and started counting her tarot cards making sure Merle didn't take one.  
" I guess thats whats its called. I don't know! Geez Hitomi, I didn't take one of your cards. " Merle walked to see Hitomi, she sat beside her on the floor. Out of one of her pockets, she tooked out the card of the Tower with the falling people. " Here!"  
Hitomi looked at Merle, she took the card Merle was handing to her. She placed on the deck of cards and got up. " Thanks."  
  
" Why can't I see the futur of the Zaibarch Empire? It's thats girl's power. She's changing the fate of this world. I must find a way to stablise my grip on the outcome of Geae." Donkirk sat in his chair and looked out of his *magic telescope*. " It appeares, I will have a visite from Folken. He's such a fool. What does he think he's going to do."  
  
"DONKIRK!!! COME OUT HERE!!! Theres something I've got to say to you before I kill you. YOU HERE ME!!! COME OUT HERE!!!" Folken had just arrived at the Zaibarch flotting fortress. There Donkirk stood in front of him, barely managing to hold his own weight up.   
" You said you had something to say, Folken."   
  
Hitomi stood there, in the room alone. The pendant started glowing and before she knew it......  
  
"CUT!!!" screamed Target Zero getting up from her chair and getting very impatient with Hitomi."Hitomi, your NOT standing on the X."   
"What diffrence does that make?" asked Hitomi confused.  
"The special affects WON'T work if your not standing on the X!!!" corrected Target Zero.  
"special afects?!"  
" Ihope your smart enought to know that blue lights just don't pop up from nowhere Hitomi, now I've been here for 5hrs already, I'm tired, and I want to go home so just stand on the X so we can keep going with this episode please."said Target Zero going back to her chair"ACTION"  
  
........ she was on the batle field in front of Escaflowne.  
" Hitomi! What are you doing here, its not safe." Hitomi looked up to see Escaflowne transforme into a dragon. Van jumped down to find himself face to face with Hitomi.  
" Van, your brother..."  
" I HAVE NO BROTHER!"  
" O.k. Folken left to go kill Donkirk. I'm afraid he will die."  
" What? I'm suppose to kill Donkirk. It says in the scrip. What does he think he's doing. Come on Hitomi. I'm going to go stop him right now!"  
Van grabed Hitomi's hand and climbed on Escaflowne and they were off.   
  
It didn't take long before the pendant glowed.  
" Look Van its the Zaibarrrchkk's floting fortress."  
" Geez Hitomi, I don't need a shower! All right we're going in to find Folken, thats all. Understand? I'm not going to help some poor prisiner, or some soldier, got it?"  
" Right."  
They got off of Escaflowne just to find Folken glarring at Donkirk. You could see in his eyes that he was going to do something.   
He moved his lips to say something, he started singing....  
" FOLKEN, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" But Van was too late.  
" Que sera, sera. What ever will be, will be. The futur's not ours too see. Que sera, sear." By the end of the song, Donkirk had fallen to the floor from a heart attack and was now lying dead on the cold tyles.  
" FOLKEN, you weren't suppose to kill him. It wasn't in your contract! I'm the one thats suppose get rid of him. I'm not leaving till I kill someone."  
Hitomi and Folken took one full step back. Just then Target Zero walked in.  
" Van, if you read the script, Donkirk had a kid who will attempt to take over the world in a few years. Your suppose to kill him."   
Van, Hitomi and Folken took out their scripts, flipped throught the pages and consulted betwen themselves. Then they put the scripts away.  
" Umm...where did you put your script Van. I mean you have really tight pants on right now?" Target Zero looked confused but just had to ask. Van looked down at his pants then back at Target Zero. "....never minde. I'm just going now." After that Target Zero reterned to her position behind the cameras "alright keep going".  
  
Van looked impatient, waiting for everyone to go back to their positions, then turned his to head to Folken. He gave him the scariest look ever. Then helped Hitomi up on Escaflowne and took off. As they were leaving they could vagualy hear the tune of the song.  
  
" When I was just a litle boy, I ask my mother what shall I be. Will I be handsome, will I be strong, heres what she said to me. Que sera, sera. What ever will be, will be. The futur's not ours to see. Que sera, sera."  
  
  
Duck Durmail = Folken 


End file.
